What's in the Batter?
What's in the Batter? is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview The Biskits order two-hundred cupcakes for their quarter-birthday and a sleepy Blythe is unaware that her new necklace fell into the batter. Summary Blythe, Sue, and Jasper are discussing their plans for later when they happen to see Blythe's father. This surprises her since he was not supposed to be home, but after he explains it, he hands over a small box. He got her a present, but Blythe is confused when she sees it is a candy necklace. He explains he got it for her since he always used to when she was younger, then hands over another box and claims it to be her true gift. A gold necklace that Blythe recognizes as one of her designs. He explains he had a jeweler make it for him and after Blythe gives him a hug, he asks to have the candy necklace. Which she happily hands over while watching him chew it. Later that evening, the Biskit twins are discussing how glad they are that it's the weekend. They arrive at Sweet Delights and when Youngmee attempts to help them, they tell her off before going on to check the shop out. They then begin to discuss their new plans to throw a party while a confused Youngmee watches. In the back of the sweet shop, Buttercream is showing the pet shop group the brand new mixing machine they recently got in. She then shows them how fun it can be and how it works, but Minka gets an idea and begins to make a mess with the mixture after she turns the machine off instead. They find Penny licking it, and she suggests they all try it. Which they do. As Whittany and Brittany continue to look they realize that they may not be able to throw a party, since they don't have a real reason such as a birthday coming up. But they decide they can throw a quarter-birthday party and begin to inform Youngmee of their request. They want two hundred cupcakes and want them made by tomorrow. She tries to tell them that because this is such a big request they would have to confirm it with her aunt first. But when the twins threaten to leave, she quickly reconsiders and writes down the order. They then leave and immediately bump into Blythe while the pets watch. The girls angrily refuse her any acceptance to their party, since she spilled their drinks on them. Blythe doesn't feel upset however, which annoys them but they leave anyway while deciding to go uninvite others. The pets angrily walk back while expressing the Biskit twins rude behavior, though Minka stays behind to look at Blythe's pretty necklace. But Blythe makes her leave as Youngmee comes back in, having just put on an apron. Blythe comes to the counter to show her and explains how she got it as Minka continues to observe from nearby. Youngmee is impressed, but she's worried that she may not be able to make all two hundred cupcakes for the twins' quarter-birthday party and explains that she was left in charge while her aunt is busily attending to other things. Blythe is able to guess what the event it and offers to help Youngmee, mentioning that they should invite Sue and Jasper also. And so, when they arrive the four get to work baking all of the cupcakes until evening strolls along. Everyone (other then Youngmee) is beyond exhausted and is finding it hard to focus. As Blythe turns on the mixing machine, she almost falls asleep while leaning against it and as a result, is unaware that her necklace has fallen in! Come morning, Blythe is woken by the pets. They came to make sure Minka wouldn't wake Blythe up, but she really wants to see Blythe's necklace. She tries to reason with them but it doesn't work and Russell points out that the sooner she shows them, the sooner she gets to sleep. They point out that she isn't wearing it and when Blythe checks her bed she can't locate it. Later on, she tries looking under her mattress and explains to the pets that she checked over the entire apartment. The pets mention that they checked the shop, and Buttercream has checked over the entire Sweet Shop. But nobody has managed to find anything helpful. Blythe begins to theorize that maybe her necklace fell into the batter, but Buttercream mentions that Aunt Christie has already taken the cupcakes to the Biskit's place for their party. Blythe goes on to mention that she isn't allowed over there, but she can't just give up her special necklace and asks them to help her out. At Sweet Delights, Blythe informs a very sleepy Youngmee about what happened. She is less then thrilled by the aspect of having to bake another two hundred of them, but Blythe doesn't see any other options. They need to get the batch back and replace it with new one's. The girls attempt to make the brand new cupcakes, but they end up coming out less then desirable and just a big mess... Meanwhile, at the party, everyone is hanging out and having fun while the twins text each other. They are enjoying the party and decide to split a cupcake when Blythe's necklace falls out of it. They begin to think it may be a present from their father, but this annoys them as they believe it's just a cheap piece of junk and not very special. As they begin to theorize that maybe the other cupcakes may have presents worth checking out, Blythe and Youngmee attempt to come inside to switch the cupcakes but the security stops them until Blythe explains they came to deliver more cupcakes. Inside of the cart, the pets begin to bicker and the girls try to quickly switch the cupcakes. But when they are caught by the twins. They scold Blythe for not staying away, then proceed to scold Youngmee for her rude manners. Blythe and Youngmee explain why they are so tired and claim they only brought the brand new cupcakes to the party to be nice, which neither twin believes. So they walk off to have a conversation with one-another. They find it suspicious and claim that Blythe and Youngmee want the old cupcakes because of the "gifts" and the four girls begin to fight each other for the cupcakes. Because of them shaking the bin however, it causes the pets to fall out and a mess. But they use this time to search for the necklace while eating the cupcakes that have fell. Eventually Blythe explains why they were really there and the twins reveal the necklace to her and claim they thought it was from their dad. This makes the pets angry and Minka jumps onto them to take the necklace back. Once they insult her enough, Blythe and the others leave after she tells the twins off. Neither Whittany nor Brittany seem to think they did anything wrong though, so they simply begin texting each other again. In her bedroom, a sleepy Blythe and Youngmee crash for a well needed nap. But suddenly Jasper and Sue burst in to announce their plans to bake a cake for that evening, causing Blythe and Youngmee to pass out in exhaustion. Quotes :Sunil: A necklace can't just disappear. :Pepper: Pssh. Not if you're trying to make it. :Sunil: Do not be a hater. :Zoe: This is a good song, but you know what this party really needs? A singer! :(Zoe opens her mouth to sing, but a girl can be heard screaming. Zoe covers her mouth in shock.) :Zoe: Did that come out of me?! :(The girl is shown screaming in their direction.) :Zoe: (to Vinnie) She must be screaming about you, because I'm a cute little doggy! Songs featured No songs were featured. Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark and Sue Patterson *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Security Guard *Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly and Jasper Jones *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit and Youngmee Song *Cathy Weseluck - Buttercream Sunday Trivia *The music played during the montage is The Sweet Shop Song; *At the moment Blythe presses the button on the mixer, her neckless is still on, but as soon as the mixer starts working, it is shown drowning in the batter. Gallery Necklace.png Glare.png Buttercream about to show mixer.png Minka says mixer shiny.png That's batter not paint.png Minka throws pastry.png Like angry villagers.png I need to cut down the monster movies.png Minka likes Bylthes necklace.png Bylthe and Minka scare eachother.png We wanted to see your shiny necklace.png You wanted to see it Minka.png Not if you're trying to make it.png Do not be a hater.png Minka want shiny cupcake.png Pretty cupcake.png Comeback cupcake.png Minka chasing cupcake.png Minka trips.png Minka running on the record.png Sunil shouting for Minka.png Vinnie liking the beat.png Vinnie snapping to the beat.png Vinnie dancing to the music.png Vinnie does the spin.png This party needs a singer.png Pets scare party guest.png Pets love the buttercreams idea.png Minka smashes a cupcake.png Sunil smashes a cupcake.png Vinniezilla.png Vinnie throw cupcake.png Vinnie smash cupcake.png Vinnie stomp cupcake.png Pets angry at the Biskits.png Shiny's not for you.png Minka jumps on chandelier.png Minka jumps on Brittany.png Mink grabs necklace.png Pets still mad at the twins.png Very angry Sunil.png Sunil kicks Whittany.png Bylthe shouts at the the twins.png Gang leaves the party.png LPS 118 02 570x420.jpg LPS 118 05 570x420.jpg LPS 118 04 570x420.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes